Girl in the Mirror
by Demilena
Summary: Bella gets humiliated one day in front of her whole senior class. Will a visit from 3 of her best friends realize that the girl in the mirror has confidence, and that's all she needs? Female Empowerment Bella Oneshot.


**Girl In The Mirror**

**OK, 66% of you guys wanted this, and 33% wanted That Girl. I'm doing this, then new chapter of iShuffle (go check it out if you haven't!) and then That Girl. OK, well, that's my little talk and all. Now begin!**

Bella Swan exited her last class before lunch peroid, which was now. She found her friend Angela and they walked to class together, talking about whatever their minds came to.

"Soo...you know who hasn't come back yet, right?" Angela asked. For the first few months that Edward was gone, Bella had been a wreck. But then Jacob Black - oh the name to her sounded like heaven- came along to take her under his wing.

"Nope. And is Ben okay? I know that he got the stomach flu earlier..." Bella asked. Angela shook her head, her eyes seeming to grow wider and alarmingly at the mention of this subject. Bella nodded encouragingly, as they stepped into the cafeteria.

Bella was very upset that Jacob wasn't one) a senior like her and two) in her school. Lately her world was around Jacob and whatever they or he had planned. He was warm, unlike those others who were cold. She found the warm aura pleasing.

Jessica Stanley and Lauren were at the head of a table with a few guys Bella and Angela knew. Lately, Jessica hadn't been too nice to Bella and Lauren had despised Bella the day she met her. Angela went a few seats away from them and her and Bella sat, facing one another.

"I can't believe Jess has been this way. And not 2 weeks ago you and her went on a movie and dinner party." Angela spilled. But she was interrupted after she finished, not letting Bella speak.

"Attention! Attention! I have strict orders to announce to this cafeteria a few pieces of information!" Conner yelled out, as he stood on the table.

Jessica laughed in her head, for this was to be a good little lunch for a special someone sitting with Angela.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"OK, I need some, information." Jessica told Conner, who was sitting in front of a computer in the library. They were trying to find some decivious information on Bella that would make her scream. Conner wanted no part in her plan, but she had even said ice cream would be involved._

_"There's NOTHING for the fiftith time!" Conner said quietly, and he threw his hands up in the air. Jessica thought for a moment then looked at him slyly._

_"Didn't I promise you ice cream if you worked for me?" Jessica asked, curiosly, knowing that if Conner said yes, her plan was fully out and ready. _

_"Yes, which I still haven't got yet!" Conner whined like a two-year-old. Jessica just nodded, smiling evily._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"OK, so how many of you in here know Bella Swan and like ice cream?" he shouted. Everyone raised their hand, except for Angela, because she had a feeling things weren't going to go good.

"Well, how many of you like to see people get hit by stuff like pie?" Conner shouted again. A chorus of yeses echoed through the cafeteria.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Angela whispered to Bella. They got up, and then Conner yelled something again, but Bella didn't hear.

The next thing she knew, ice cream was all over her, and people were shouting out insults to her. Bella blinked back saltwater tears, and ran to her truck with Angela right behind her.

"Ohmigod, are you alright?" Angela said once they were in the car. Bella had her head laid against the wheel, sobbing. Angela took some napkins out of her purse, and gave them to Bella to start cleaning up melted ice cream off of the wheel and Bella herself.

"No. Please, could you drive me home? I feel awful. Like puking awful." Bella moaned. She laid her head against the window of the passenger seat as Angela started to Bella's house.

Once they arrived, Angela walked Bella in, made Bella a can of soup for her stomach, and put on a CD of calm and relaxful music that was in her purse. She also left a few magazines, and told Bella goodbye as she walked back to school.

Bella ate a few bites of the soup, but was too tired afterwards to even lift the spoon. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Bella suddenly sat up. "Whoa." she said. She was no longer in her bedroom; she was now in a bedroom of some sort. That looked a lot like Jacob's. But it had that outdoorsy feel and look to it.

Three people flew in front of Bella. One, was Alice Cullen, the friend she missed so terribly. The second, Angela, the friend who had always been there for her, even if she was quiet. And the third was Jacob, the friend who she knew she couldn't be apart from for very long.

Then suddenly, a mirror with a gold and diamond encrusted lining appeared right in front of Bella. The other three stepped behind her, and Alice stepped up to where her mouth was at Bella's ear.

Bella's outfit had changed almost immediately. She was wearing her prom outfit, and instead of sneakers, she had on black ballet flats. Her makeup was done, and her hair was in light, loose curls.

"OK, so I want you to look in the mirror and tell me who you see." Alice's liquid-honey voice oozed in Bella's ear. Bella just shrugged.

"Um, me as a prep?" Bella said, making her statement more of a question. Alice laughed.

"No, this is you on the night when you asked my brother that question. You were confident, and even with your leg in that heavy thing, you were confident. Confidence, Bella." Alice said. She slipped back, and Angela slipped up, in the same position as Alice was in.

Bella's outfit was once more, changed. It was the outfit she had gone to sleep in; the one she was in when ice cream splattered her, and the ice cream was there, almost as if it was untouched.

"This is you not even 20 minutes ago, humiliated. You held in your emotions, and you didn't do anything. You just walked out bravely, and I would have never had that kind of confidence. Confidence, Bella." Angela said, stepping back as Jacob quietly slipped foward.

Bella's outfit once more changed, into the outfit she had on when she had her first secret motorcycle lesson. The gash on her head was there, yet it wasn't dripping blood like it had.

"This is you when we had our first motocycle lesson and the bike fell on top of you. If that were me instead of you, I would have been crying like a huge baby. But you were brave, and you had confidence. Confidence, Bella." Jacob whispered as he slid back into his position.

Suddenly Bella was lifted into the air and her outfit changed. She was now in a flowing white shoulderless gown that was a fingertip length. Her hair was in soft waves, and her makeup was done beautifully, with silver eyeshadow to match the designs on the top bodice. Her shoes were now white high-heels.

The three people standing below her looked up and said, "Confidence, Bella." The wind made her hair fly into her face, and her visions of Angela, Alice and Jacob blurry.

"Bella. Bella. Bella." a voice said. Bella sat up startled in bed. Charlie was on the end of her bed, shaking her vigorusly, but not so hard that she was moving.

"Wha- Charlie? What are you doing here?" Bella asked, rubbing her eyes free of the sleep she had gained during her sleep. She glanced at a clock. It read 5:30. "OH GOD! I need to go fix dinner, you've probably starved to death!" Bella scrambled out of bed, fighting the sheets, but Charlie pushed her gently back down.

"I've already eaten; I ordered some takeout. You rest; I know the stomach bug's going around. And tell Angela thanks, she left a note about you. She's a nice girl; boosts your confidence in you." Charlie said, walking out of the room.

"Yeah, I guess she does." Bella murmured after he had left, and she snuggled into her covers as she went back to sleep.

**Aww! So what'd you think? This is before the date in New Moon with Jacob and Mike when Bella gets the stomach flu. IDK what page. **

**Review?? -insert puppy dog face- **


End file.
